


I thought dorm rooms were meant to share?

by despairgamer



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/F, Fluff, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, wow i forgot 2 tag these gomen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/despairgamer/pseuds/despairgamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She felt bad enough that she turned the two around, so Celes was on top instead. Sayaka squeaked, she wasnt expecting such a sudden move. "What are you doing...?" "If you cant satisfy me, Ill have to satisfy you"<br/>(v nsfw watch out)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Sayaka, I understand that you enjoy being here but, Mono Bear is about to announce night time."  
Sayaka Maizono has been in Celestia Lundenberg's room for two hours. She decided she might as well have some tea with one of her beautiful classmates! Celes was the only one she hadn't gotten to know yet, so when she heard Celestia was leaving to get tea she tagged along.  
"Mmm!, but Celes! This tea is so delicious can I stay for another hour or so? Ill sing a song for you!"  
"Sayaka I told you, you can only come have tea with me if you were not a pest, follow the rules."  
"Or maybe you just want to be alone, for something else, hmm?" Sayaka smiled, her eyes thinned and looking at Celes jokingly.  
'W-what?!?! Why would I do something like that.."  
"I can read minds!" She grinned brightly.  
"That is a lie, and you know it."  
"Well of course it is, I just have good intuitions Celes." She giggled, and finished her tea. "Can I please stay, it gets boring alone, and I'd love to get to know you more!"  
Celestia sighed, her eyes focused on the milk tea in her cup. "Fine." She said looking up at her, "But not to long."


	2. I thought dorm rooms were meant to share? Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> w ow ok sorry this isnt as good as i thought it would be b ut ok , there are some dumb headcanons in here??? llike that celestia really was a fan of sayaka be fore hopes peak and idk man also sayaka has a dirty side incredible....nOw rea d it to find out more u fricks

Celes didn't know how it happened, how she had been so quickly undressed and pressed on the bed, how her quiet moans escaped her throat as Sayaka trailed her lips against her neck. She thought she told Sayaka only a few more hours, then she would have to head to her own room, but she doesn't remember. Yet, Celes won't lie to herself this time. She did like this, she liked the feeling of her precious idol wanting her. She craved more, but Sayaka was a teaser. She would bite, only little nibbles up and down Celes neck. She would rub her hands up and down Celestias legs and waist.  
It was overwhelming, not the touching or the kissing, but the lust. The passion bubbled up in Celestia, something she hadnt felt before, and that made her confused. She has had sex before, but she never felt this way. She wanted to be controlled instead of her controlling the other. She wanted to see the side of Sayaka that she knew was there. The wild side, the sexy side that she wouldn't let out because of her reputation, but Celes has had enough of the teasing and groping, she wanted Sayaka more than anyone and she was going to have her way.  
Letting out a slight moan from Sayaka's kisses Celes mumbled, "Please, for gods sake stop teasing me..I cant handle it anymore". all she earned was a giggle, now she was starting to get frustrated, the lust and passion inside Celes's mind was going to drive her crazy. "Im serious, act quickly or I will-" she was interrupted by a small gentle pair of hands squeezing her breasts. Sayaka had straddled herself on Celestias body and she didn't even noticed. "Like I said Celes, I can read minds, I know what you want silly!" Sayaka giggled, and smiled softly at Celestia. Which made Celes even more angry. "I thought it was only good intuitions?" She asked halfheartedly, wishing Sayaka would get on with it. Sayaka grinded against Celes's torso without saying a word. She softly put her lips on Celes's and whispered a tiny "shh". "Dont you dare tell me to be quiet,you have had your fun now get on with it!" "What if I dont satisfy you?" She asked, a little tremble was in her voice but she kept the brave attitude going. "You wont, and if you really think you will not satisfy me then leave." Celes thought her tone was harsh and she automatically regretted yelling at Sayaka. She felt bad enough that she turned the two around, so Celes was on top instead. Sayaka squeaked, she wasnt expecting such a sudden move. "What are you doing...?" "If you cant satisfy me, Ill have to satisfy you" Celes sighed, and kissed along the top of Sayaka's breasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aww w yeah nsfw girls incredible. more coming soon! comment for any ideas youd like me to add 'w'  
> i m oging to lieave this as a cliff hanger HAHAHAHAHHAha

**Author's Note:**

> g ggGg g , ,, sor ry this is really mes sy a nd quick, i l lfinish the next chapter soon tho u gh ok!!


End file.
